AS CARTAS III
by Lady K Rox
Summary: Clima de natal na casa da árvore. Tradução da fic The letters III. One-shot.


**AS CARTAS - PARTE III**

**O DESEJO MILAGROSO**

Os personagens não me pertencem e bla bla bla (já sabem!)

Fic com conteúdo erótico, pessoas sensíveis, puritanas e crianças, caiam fora :D

**COMMENTS: **Essa fic não é minha, também não me lembro se quem traduziu foi TowandaBR ou eu, não tinha nada no arquivo. Também não tinha o nome da autora, então se alguém conhecer, me diga para que eu dê os devidos créditos. Mas dei uma boa revisada porque estava com vários erros e partes não traduzidas.

Meninas viciadas (de novo, vcs sabem quem rs...), caso conheçam alguma fic bacana e curta em inglês que gostariam de ver traduzida, me avisem. Se me interessar, eu traduzo.

Rox bjos, amadas, deixem review!

* * *

John foi o primeiro a acordar naquela manhã. Marguerite ainda estava dormindo quando ele começou a cobrir sua boca com os mesmos beijos urgentes da noite anterior. Ele adorava ficar vendo seus olhos se abrindo e então pararem em seu rosto sabendo que ele estava a ponto de fazer amor com ela. Esta era apenas o segundo amanhecer acordando juntos um do outro, a vibração de sua resposta ao seu toque ainda era uma nova sensação para ele.

Ele havia desejado estar com ela por mais de dois anos, e toda a espera havia valido a pena. Em sua mente, ele continuava pensando "não existe melhor hora do que o presente para compensar todos aqueles anos perdidos." E, a propósito, Marguerite respondeu a cada um de os seus toques com mais alguns dos dela, ela devia estar tão ansiosa quanto ele estava para preencher aquele amor guardado por tanto tempo.

"Não teve o bastante ontem a noite?". Marguerite sussurra no ouvido de John.

"Eu nunca poderia ter o suficiente de você," ele murmura de volta naquele tom de voz baixo e rouco que sempre fazia Marguerite suspirar.

Com uma mão descansando na nuca dela, a outra mão de John moveu-se para baixo segurando a ponta do lençol, deslizando lentamente para longe de seus corpos, enquanto provocava a beleza de seus cabelos negros debaixo dele com o que estava para acontecer. Ele levantou a mão acariciando-lhe a face quando beijou seu rosto, deliberadamente movendo a mão até o seu pescoço, explorando o caminho até seus seios, acariciando e comprimindo gentilmente, um após o outro.

Ela apoiou-se na mão calejada e gemeu baixinho, "Não me faça esperar mais, John. Preciso de você agora."

* * *

Roxton e Marguerite saíram do quarto uma hora depois, envoltos em um brilho que podia ser sentido pela outros na mesa da cozinha.

"Bem, o feliz casal está vivo e bem. Vocês finalmente resolveram sair e tomar ar..." disparou Malone antes de Veronica chuta-lo por debaixo da mesa.

"Estávamos começando a ficar um pouco preocupados," disse Challenger corando levemente, "Imagino que devem ter tido dificuldade para dormir ontem a noite...ou...bem, talvez eu deva me retirar para o laboratório. Tudo parece estar indo bem...então..."

Challenger deixou a mesa e rapidamente retirou-se para seu santuário na casa da árvore. Temia que seu embaraço pudesse apagar a recente felicidade de Roxton e Marguerite, e ele não queria ser a causa disso acontecer.

Por alguns segundos, todos ficaram em silêncio, e Marguerite disse, "É melhor eu ir falar com ele." Inclinou-se para beijar Roxton no rosto e disse, "Comece o café da manhã sem mim. Não vou demorar." Então ela seguiu pelo caminho que Challenger havia tomado para ir ao laboratório.

Uma vez lá, ela andou diretamente para o lado do professor, inclinando-se para abraça-lo e dizer, "Não precisa ficar perturbado, George. Eu mesma estou um pouco surpresa com os acontecimentos dos últimos dias. Ambos temos que encontrar um modo de ficarmos confortáveis com esta nova acomodação na casa da árvore."

"Muito bem dito, minha querida. Eu estou feliz por vocês dois. Isso vem se arrastando por um bom tempo, e eu nunca desencorajaria sua recém encontrada felicidade. É só que..."

"Uhmmm...Acho que sei o que está incomodando você, George. Nós não somos casados e estamos vivendo em pecado. É isso que você está pensando?"

"Marguerite, quem sou eu para julga-los? Não depois das...uh...ligações que consolidaram-se aqui no platô. Vocês são ambos adultos, e estamos muito longe de casa. Nós vivemos perigosamente aqui neste mundo perdido, por que não persistir nos desejos de seu coração? Honestamente, minha querida, estou surpreso que vocês não tenham resolvido isso antes,"

"Sabe, não é que não tenhamos falado de um futuro para nós. E ele me deu um lindo anel." Ela estende a mão direita para que Challenger possa ver. "Tenho medo de ser eu quem está resistindo."

"Por que isto? John é obviamente tão dedicado a você. E vejo que você está usando o anel na mão direita e não na esquerda. Eu acho que John iria preferir que você usasse no dedo apropriado. Você não está com medo de que ele se apavore e a deixe, está?"

Os olhos de Marguerite ficaram vidrados como se sua mente estivesse a milhas dali. Quando ela voltou a olhar para Challenger, disse com tristeza, "Não, o problema sou eu. Tenho medo de magoa-lo. Parece que tenho a capacidade de destruir todas as coisas boas em minha vida. Não creio que eu pudesse viver comigo mesma sabendo ser a causa da infelicidade dele. Enquanto eu mantiver o anel na minha mão direita, podemos considerar que estamos apenas conversando, nada mais que isso...por enquanto".

Ela balançou a cabeça, repelindo qualquer pensamento desagradável e disse, "George, eu só desci para ter certeza de que você está bem com tudo isso."

"Claro, Marguerite. Não foi uma grande surpresa. Tenho visto vocês dois furtivamente trocando cartas nas últimas duas semanas. Sabia que alguma coisa tinha que estar acontecendo."

Ele inclinou-se para beijar-lhe o rosto, e disse, "Estou contente por vocês dois. Só espero que você se encontre em seu coração e deixe John entrar completamente em sua vida. E se você precisar conversar sobre qualquer coisa, saiba que sempre tem o meu ouvido."

Marguerite apertou sua mão, sorriu cordialmente e disse, "Obrigada, George, vou lembrar de sua oferta. Agora, é melhor nós subirmos. Não queremos que John pense que eu já o abandonei.

* * *

Roxton passou o resto do dia mudando seus pertences para o seu novo local de moradia: o quarto de Marguerite.

"Uh...Roxton...você não está pensando em trazer todas as suas coisas para cá, está? Não creio que haja espaço nesse quarto para tudo. Talvez você deva deixar algumas dessas meias no seu quarto...seu velho quarto."

"Mudando de idéia sobre eu me mudar para cá?"

"Não...Tenho que admitir que prefiro acordar perto de você todo dia. Mas faria mais sentido manter um pouquinho de privacidade. Quero dizer, ocasionalmente podemos desejar um pouco de distância..."

Roxton virou-a para encara-lo, "Eu nunca ia querer colocar distancia entre nós. Você não sabe disso?"

"É que eu tenho estado por minha conta por tanto tempo..."

Ele pegou sua cabeça com ambas as mãos, Roxton trouxe o rosto dela para mais perto do seu, beijando-a suave e profundamente, deixando-a sem fôlego quando ela sussurrou, "Bem, talvez eu possa...encontrar...um pouco mais de espaço para o resto das suas coisas."

* * *

Naquela noite, quando o jantar estava quase terminando, Challenger levantou-se e bateu uma colher em seu copo para chamar a atenção de todos. Ninguém sabia o que esperar, possivelmente um brinde ao novo casal reunido na casa da árvore.

"Aham...gostaria da atenção de todos. Quietos vocês dois," ele dirigiu-se a Roxton e Marguerite, que estavam se divertindo com uma brincadeira pessoal entre eles. "Tive uma idéia brilhante."

Todos gemeram, e Veronica disse, "Oh não...outra invenção, não. Por favor diga-me que não é outra forma de limpar a casa da árvore."

Challenger olhou com cara feia na direção de Veronica, enquanto os outros riam abertamente pela lembrança do incomodo aspirador de pó amarrado a suas costas.

"Não, não é uma invenção. É uma proposta de celebração. Nós não temos tido uma desde a festa de aniversário surpresa de Malone no primeiro ano que chegamos ao platô."

"É, e todos nós sabemos o desastre em que se transformou," disse Verônica, olhando para Ned ao se lembrar da visitante não convidada, Kayla, que ele trouxe para casa naquele dia.

"Não me lembre," Malone levantou os olhos embaraçado.

"Crianças… deixem-me terminar. Acredito que temos muito a agradecer. Sei que estamos no meio do verão, mas eu estava pensando que poderíamos ter uma celebração de natal."

"No meio do verão, George?" perguntou Marguerite.

"Bem, sim, por que não? Nós temos sido tão negligentes em nos lembrarmos de feriados normais desde que chegamos aqui, que melhor hora do que agora para celebrar o dia mais feliz do ano. Faltam apenas alguns dias até o 25 de junho. Poderíamos trocar presentes, presentes feitos em casa..."

"E, poderíamos ter uma árvore" aderiu Malone.

"E, eu posso abater alguma ave podemos ter um jantar de Natal apropriado," foi voluntário Roxton.

"Música! poderíamos cantar canções," acrescentou Marguerite entusiasticamente.

Roxton olhou com preocupação para o amor de sua vida, e disse arqueando as sobrancelhas, "Cantar? Bem, talvez possamos deixar esta parte do natal de fora..."

Ele parou quando ela abruptamente lhe deu um sonoro tapa no braço.

"O que há de errado comigo cantando? Quero crer que você prefere isso ao meu mau humor."

"Ou… seu golpe!!" disse ele esfregando o braço.

Todos riram, exceto Marguerite, que ainda dirigia um olhar irritado a Roxton por insultar seus talentos musicais.

"Acho que cantar seria um delicioso incremento às festividades." Todos olharam para Challenger. "Todos poderíamos entoar cânticos natalinos."

"Veronica, você está muito quieta. O que você acha da idéia do Challenger?" Perguntou Malone.

"Já são anos desde que o natal era celebrado na casa da árvore. Seria estranho ter um sem minha família," disse Verônica tristemente.

Ned inclinou-se e suavemente colocou sua mão sobre a de Verônica."Podemos ser sua família este ano, Verônica."

"Você está certo…Ned…vocês todos estão certos. Parece uma boa idéia. Por onde começamos?"

Marguerite levantou-se e puxou Veronica. "Bem, acho que cabe às garotas o planejamento desta celebração. Vamos para o meu quarto...não, pensando melhor para o seu quarto. Pegue papel e lápis, Verônica. Temos listas a fazer, delegação de tarefas, decorações a decidir."

"Ok, ok Marguerite, já entendi. Nunca a vi tão entusiasmada por um dia que só chega uma vez por ano."

"Você quer dizer… é uma despedida da minha personalidade normalmente cínica."

"Sim, Marguerite," começou Malone, "Para uma pessoa que cresceu sem família todos esses anos é a última pessoa que se envolveria em algo sentimental..."

"Malone," interrompeu Roxton, "este é um comentário muito cruel de se fazer."

"Não, não…está tudo bem, John. Na verdade, Malone, natal sozinha no convento não era de todo mal. Você se surpreenderia com a atenção que as freiras me davam durante esses feriados em que eu ficava para trás enquanto as outras garotas iam para casa com suas famílias."

Ela virou-se para Roxton agitando os cílios. "E, eu descobri que apenas parecendo triste e derramando algumas lágrimas, me davam mais agrados e privilégios do que qualquer uma das outras garotas."

Roxton olhou para ela repentinamente realizado e com admiração renovada. "Então, o que você está dizendo, minha querida, é que mesmo na juventude você aprendeu a ter o que queria usando seus encantos no lugar das palavras?"

"Mmmmmm… se você quiser colocar desse jeito, acho que está certo. Mas foi só quando atingi a maioridade e tive que deixar o convento que os festejos de natal se tornaram solitários para mim. Exceto no ano com uma família que me acolheu...", sua voz diminuindo.

"Foi quando você morava na Inglaterra, minha querida?" perguntou Challenger.

"Não, Alemanha."

"Você estava lá durante a guerra, Marguerite?"

"Oh não…Malone…você não vai me fazer relembrar coisas esta noite. Venha Verônica, você e eu temos muito trabalho a fazer. Precisamos começar."

As mulheres desceram as escadas para o quarto da jovem loira, papel e lápis na mão. Antes de deixarem a área da cozinha, Marguerite pegou uma das garrafas de vinho da prateleira em cima de um dos lados da mesa e com um olhar encabulado disse, "No caso de termos sede mais tarde."

"Oh…Marguerite," Roxton riu enquanto lhe estendia dois copos, "você pode precisar disso, a menos que vocês duas planejem beber na mesma garrafa."

* * *

Uma vez no quarto de Veronica, Marguerite encheu os copos até em cima, terminando seu vinho em dois goles rápidos. Ela entregou o papel e lápis a sua companheira loira e começou a vagar pelo quarto conforme ia tendo idéias.

"Ok, Veronica…precisamos começar com quem faz o que."

"Bem, isso é fácil. Roxton caça a ave, eu cozinho a ave, Challenger e Malone limpam tudo depois de comermos. A pergunta é o que faremos durante tudo isso?"

"Muito engraçado. Sério. Não temos muito tempo se quisermos fazer isso. Roxton será responsável por caçar nosso jantar. E, é claro você ficará responsável por cozinhar. Mas acho que podemos mandar Challenger e Malone amanhã de manhã conseguir uma árvore apropriada. Há algum pinheiro no platô?"

"Provavelmente, em algum lugar por aqui, mas precisamos arranjar mais alguma coisa nesta área."

Vou precisar de muitos galhos de arbustos de uva para a decoração da casa da árvore. E, papel...que quantidade de papel você tem no seu estoque de arte? Oh! E, precisamos de alguma tinta vermelha e verde. Quanto você tem?"

"Mais devagar, Marguerite. Estou tentando escrever todo isso, mas você está indo muito rápido."

"Oh…desculpe. Velas!! Quantas velas nós temos? Pequenas para amarrar nos galhos de árvore. E podemos falar sobre o cardápio. Uma ave de algumas espécies – existem gansos no platô?" Verônica olhou perplexa e começou a balançar a cabeça enquanto Marguerite continuava. "Não importa. Roxton voltará com um gordo e suculento. Talvez um faisão ou um peru selvagem. Mas precisamos decidir o resto da refeição...!"

Veronica interrompeu com, "Uh…talvez eu possa subir e perguntar aos outros o que eles gostariam de especial."

Marguerite dirigiu um olhar estarrecido a loira, e disse, "Que boa idéia, Verônica. Então pergunte a eles...uh...você pode perguntar amanhã de manhã no café."

"Sente-se, Marguerite, e beba outro copo de vinho. Temos toda a noite para planejar."

"Mmmmm…talvez não toda a noite. Eu tenho outros compromissos, você sabe," Marguerite corou com o último comentário.

"Talvez eu esteja passando do limite perguntando, mas eu estava pensando…como isso funciona? Digo, como é viver tão próximo de alguém que você ama...você sabe..."

"Porque, Veronica, acho que o vinho está soltando sua língua. Você nunca se preocupou antes com a minha relação com Roxton. Você está pensando no mesmo tipo de conciliação com Ned?"

"Eu soltei minha língua? E a sua?"

Ambas riram do fato da conversa ter se voltado para um assunto tão íntimo.

* * *

No salão, meia hora depois, Roxton e Malone trocavam olhares inquietos enquanto ouviam as duas mulheres rirem alto e freqüentemente.

"Com certeza, deve ser tudo sobre o planejamento da festa. Do que você acha que elas estão falando lá dentro?" perguntou Malone, andando nervoso pela sala.

Roxton levantou os olhos do livro e sorriu. "Acho que é óbvio. Nós!"

"Quer dizer você e eu?"

"Não, mais sobre os homens em geral." Roxton riu do olhar surpreso no rosto infantil de Malone.

"Oh, isso não pode ser bom. Acho que abrimos a caixa de Pandora deixando aquelas duas juntas. Talvez devamos oferecer ajuda"

De repente, Veronica apareceu na cozinha ainda rindo de alguma coisa que Marguerite havia dito. Ela foi até a prateleira dentro da porta e ficou na ponta dos pés tentando pegar algum objeto escondido. "Vocês ainda estão acordados. Pensamos que já estivessem na cama. Oops, não quis dizer juntos." Ela começou a rir incontrolavelmente. "Bem, vocês sabem o que eu quero dizer."

Malone levantou-se e cruzou a sala para ajudar Verônica a pegar o objeto e descobriu que era outra garrafa de vinho.

"Vocês acabaram com a garrafa toda? E, agora vão começar outra? Parece que vocês já beberam muito."

"Oh, ai está!" Verônica arrancou a garrafa de um atônito Malone. "Obrigada, Ned."

Ela virou-se para descer as escadas e Malone falou, "Verônica...vocês duas precisam de ajuda...com alguma coisa?"

Veronica recomeçou a rir e desapareceu dentro do seu quarto com a garrafa de vinho.

"Desista, Neddy. Aquelas duas preferem ficar juntas esta noite. Noite das garotas, ou algo assim. No final elas vão voltar. Elas sempre voltam."

"Não sei como você pode estar tão calmo, Roxton. Se elas estão falando sobre homens em geral, tenho certeza de que Marguerite está falando sobre você em particular. Acho que você deveria estar preocupado dela estar contando alguns de seus segredos a Verônica," chantageou Malone.

"Bem, Malone, nesse caso tenho certeza que é porque Verônica está pedindo...conselho," reagiu Roxton.

"Conselho? Conselho sobre…", Malone se abateu ao perceber o que era. "Oh....oh!"

"Agora de quem é a vez de ficar preocupado?" Roxton riu enquanto o rosto do jovem jornalista ia sutilmente avermelhando-se.

"Então, me diga, Roxton…viver com a mulher que ama é tudo que você pensou que seria?"

"Oh não, você não vai me fazer discutir minha vida amorosa. Não acho que Marguerite aprecie que eu fique divulgando qualquer um de nossos segredos íntimos. Mas sim, é tudo e mais do que eu poderia desejar. Esperamos muito tempo, isso faz com que seja mais doce agora que finalmente encontramos um ao outro."

"Como aconteceu tudo isso, Roxton? Digo, vocês deram cabeçadas por quase dois anos e de repente, estão apaixonados."

"Eu não diria de repente, Malone. Diria que estávamos apaixonados desde o começo, pelo menos de minha parte. Mas todas as vezes em que finalmente íamos ter um momento de privacidade, alguma coisa... ou alguém... nos interrompia."

"Entendido, Roxton…muito bem entendido."

* * *

Enquanto colocava mais vinho em cada copo, Veronica disse, "Então, Marguerite...conte-me sobre a parte de dormir junto."

"Veronica!! Eu não sou mulher de beijar e contar," disse ela fingindo-se chocada.

Ambas riram, então o olhar de Marguerite tornou-se reflexivo como se lembrando dos acontecimentos em seu quarto durantes os últimos dias. "Não vou entrar em detalhes, Veronica. Você sabe que não é meu estilo. Mas eu posso lhe dizer isso: quando John e eu estamos... juntos... não existe outro mundo, mas só aquele em que estamos no momento. Todos os problemas que eu possa ter naquele ou outro dia, desaparece. Na primeira vez eu até cheguei às lágrimas."

"Oh Marguerite, parece como o paraíso na terra," Veronica disse sonhadoramente. "E é assim todas as vezes?"

"Todas as vezes."

Uma hora depois, Malone começou a vagar novamente pelas escadas do quarto e finalmente disse, "Elas estão a muito tempo lá."

Fechando seu livro, Roxton levantou-se e disse, "Acha melhor darmos uma olhada nelas?"

"Tudo ficou quieto de repente."

Andando em direção ao agora silencioso quarto, "Bem, talvez nós pudéssemos dar somente uma espiada. Está ficando tarde, e nós normalmente vamos para a cama às ...". Roxton parou quando percebeu o que estava para dizer.

"Você está realmente gostando deste arranjo, não está, Roxton?"

"Você nem faz idéia, Malone...você nem faz idéia o quanto."

Descendo as escadas eles chamaram respectivamente Marguerite e Veronica, e riram ao encontrar as mulheres desmoronadas onde haviam estado sentadas, Marguerite na mesa e Veronica estirada em cima da cama.

"Bem, olhe só isso. Aparentemente perdemos toda a diversão." Roxton ficou ali com os punhos na cintura, balançando a cabeça na visão de sua linda Marguerite embriagada a ponto de desmaiar.

Enquanto Malone movia o corpo desmaiado de Verônica para baixo da coberta e apagava o candelabro, John ergueu Marguerite da cadeira, pegando-a facilmente nos braços, e seguiu para o salão da casa da árvore. Malone pegou as duas garrafas de vinho e os copos, seguindo os dois amantes escada acima.

Olhando as garrafas vazias, ele disse balançando a cabeça, "não acredito que elas beberam as duas garrafas até o fim."

Enquanto subiam as escadas, Marguerite se mexeu e abriu os olhos. "John...oh, é o meu John...", gaguejou ela enquanto olhava apaixonadamente dentro de seus olhos. "Onde...estamos indo?"

"Estou levando minha bela adormecida de volta ao quarto ao qual ela pertence."

"E...você...vai ser...meu...príncipe encantado esta noite?"

"Serei qualquer um que você queira que eu seja, Marguerite," disse ele sorrindo da aparente dificuldade dela em falar claramente.

"Quero que fique na parte do...príncipe encantado...Oh, George!!!! Você ainda está acordado." Agora eles estavam cruzando o salão através das escadas, descendo para o quarto e passando por um Challenger bastante surpreso. "Espere, Roxton...eu preciso falar...com...George."

"Não, não precisa. Seja lá o que precise dizer, pode esperar até amanhã. Diga boa noite, George."

"Boa noite... George," imitou ela, enquanto acenava para o professor que ria.

"Bem, isto é uma visão incomum," declarou Challenger para ninguém em particular. "Marguerite obedecendo ordens ao invés de dá-las."

Roxton continuou a carregar a embriagada Marguerite escada abaixo para o quarto, onde gentilmente colocou-a na cama. Começou a tirar suas botas, uma de cada vez, enquanto Marguerite continuava a tagarelar. "Acabei de decidir...quem... eu... quero que você seja hoje, John," disse ela lenta e deliberadamente.

"Ah é! Minha oferta do príncipe encantado não foi o bastante?"

"Não me...interrompa...ok...agora eu estava para dizer... antes de ser... tão rudemente... interrompida" ela apontou seu indicador para o belo caçador desabotoando sua blusa. "Sei quem eu quero que você... seja... esta noite. Você será... uh... qual é o nome dele?"

Ela parou enquanto John tirava-lhe a blusa, "Você faz isso muito bem. Quanta... experiência... você tem nisso... você sabe... nessa coisa... de despir mulheres?"

John sorriu de forma travessa enquanto continuava a puxar as mangas de sua blusa até tê-la removido completamente. Jogou-a no espaldar da cadeira enquanto ela continuava com sua gaguejante descrição do homem que ela amava.

"Agora...onde eu estava? Oh sim...você deve ser Lord John Roxton... você sabe... o famoso ou seria o infame grande caçador branco?... o notório... é essa a palavra certa?... sim!!! notório mulherengo da sociedade londrina." Um sorriso forçado cobriu seu rosto na última fala.

Ele começou a remover sua saia e imaginou se ela se lembraria de alguma coisa no dia seguinte. Ele sabia que ela não ia querer dormir vestida, mas talvez ela se opusesse de tê-la despido sem sua permissão. O que ele estava pensando? Afinal, eles eram amantes! Como poderia ela protestar por ele ter removido suas roupas, sóbria ou bêbada? Ele não tinha com o que se preocupar. Ela parecia nem notar ele puxando sua saia, descendo por seu quadril enquanto ela continuava a brigar para pronunciar cada palavra.

"Senhor do seu castelo... protetor... não, não!!!... os olhos dela começaram a baixar enquanto procurava pelo título certo para John. "...se auto nomeou protetor... e... guia... do ...Challenger..." as últimas palavras de Marguerite foram arrastadas enquanto seus olhos se fechavam e eram impelidos para o sono.

Roxton lançou-se sobre seu corpo quase nu, inclinando-se sobre sua agora tranqüila e silenciosa Marguerite. Ele beijou o canto de seus lábios e sussurrou suavemente, "Talvez eu possa ser apenas o homem que a ama desesperadamente, mais e mais a cada dia."

* * *

Várias horas depois, uma muito desorientada Marguerite acordou e estendeu a mão para Roxton. Quando percebeu que estava sozinha na cama, ela abriu os olhos com vontade e encontrou John a alguns pés da cama, dormindo em uma espreguiçadeira que ele trouxera para o quarto durante a noite. Ela aproximou-se e escorregou para debaixo do cobertor, aninhando-se no peito nu dele.

O movimento fez com que John se assustasse e virasse o rosto para a mulher que havia entrado em sua cama provisória tão silenciosamente.

"Eu não queria acorda-lo," murmurou ela contra seu peito.

"Eu não estava dormindo. Eu não consigo dormir mais tão bem, a menos que esteja perto de você."

"Então o que você está fazendo aqui ao invés de estar na cama?" perguntou uma voz sonolenta.

"Você não me deixou muita escolha, minha querida. Você ocupou quase toda cama em seu... uh... estado alterado de ontem a noite."

"Fiz completo papel de boba?"

"Bem, eu não diria completo, mas você arrumou muitos nomes escolhidos especialmente para mim."

"Oh, John, eu fui cruel com você? Eu prometo fazer as pazes...," disse ela deixando-se levar pelo sono.

"E essa é uma promessa que eu vou cobrar. Mas por enquanto, você precisa voltar para a cama. Você teve uma noite muito ocupada, você e Veronica. Sua cabeça vai ficar tão ruim quanto a dela se não tentar dormir um pouco."

Ele levantou-se da espreguiçadeira e fez com que Marguerite levantasse, guiando-a de volta para a cama. "Vamos, bela adormecida. Vamos voltar para a cama... juntos."

"Sim, príncipe encantado...o que você disser," respondeu Marguerite zombando. Enquanto John puxava o lençol para cima de seus corpos, ela bocejou e sua voz se arrastou..."...este foi um dos nomes que eu chamei você na noite passada?"

Roxton riu ao lembrar-se do seu monólogo naquela noite mais cedo. "Não exatamente, mas isso serve por enquanto."

* * *

O amanhecer chegou bem cedo e, como tinha se tornado um habito familiar, Roxton procurou Marguerite assim que os olhos dele se abriam.

Marguerite acordou com Roxton acariciando seu pescoço e movendo sua mão sedutoramente ao longo de suas costas nuas descendo, até seu estomago e gentilmente pressionando a parte baixa de seu ventre. Em sua mente, esta era a hora perfeita para cobrar a promessa que ela lhe fez no meio da noite.

"Oh... não... Roxton... não essa manhã. Não me sinto muito bem."

"Talvez eu possa faze-la sentir-se melhor," ele sussurrou roucamente no seu ouvido.

Empurrando-o para longe ela gemeu, "Normalmente... eu concordaria com você... mas não esta manhã."

"Eu estava imaginando quando a noite passada iria afetar você," reclamou John com uma ponta de sarcasmo. Tentando novamente, ele começou a beijar logo abaixo de seu pescoço, "Você me prometeu..."

Abruptamente ela se virou e ele a encarou de volta. "Sério, John... acho que você pode sobreviver uma manhã sem... bem, você sabe."

"Quando você se tornou tão modesta que não pode se permitir dizer as palavras? Você pode fazer, mas não pode dizer as palavras?"

"Não comece, John," disse ela naquele tom grosseiro que John passou a odiar naqueles dois anos e meio. "Estou com uma dor de cabeça do tamanho do palácio de Buckingham... e não empurre a cama!!!"

Ficando mais e mais ciente do barulho de panelas vindo de cima, da cozinha, ela completou, "E, porque Veronica está fazendo tanto barulho na cozinha? Eu achava que ela estaria se sentido tão mal quanto eu."

"Está bem!" o caçador levantou-se e começou a colocar suas calças cáqui com rancor. "Acho que a lua de mel acabou," disse ele bruscamente. Colocando a camisa pela cabeça, passou as mãos pelos cabelos com frustração e cruzou o pequeno quarto em direção as escadas.

Marguerite disparou-lhe um olhar irritado enquanto sentava na cama. Ela agarrou as botas dele que estavam no chão junto a cama e jogou através do quarto, atingindo as escadas uma de cada vez. "Como poderia haver uma lua de mel. Nós não somos casados, sabe disso!!"

Isso foi o bastante! Roxton virou-se, pegando as botas jogadas e gritando "Bem, não é minha culpa. O motivo dessa peça do quebra cabeça ter se perdido está inteiramente em suas costas, Srta. Krux." Com isso ele deixou rapidamente o quarto antes que eles realmente começassem a discutir. Ele sabia de experiências passadas que isso era apenas um aquecimento.

Enquanto ele desaparecia da vista, ela fechava os punhos e batia contra o travesseiro que ela e Roxton tinham compartilhado na noite passada, empurrando-o para o chão. "Ohhhhh... Roxton você é o homem mais irritante que já conheci. Você sempre tem que ter a última palavra?"

Foi só então que ela viu um pedaço de papel dobrado no colchão, que tinha sido revelado quando o travesseiro caiu no chão. Quando ele tinha escrito aquilo? Devia ter sido na noite passada depois de tê-la colocado na cama. Sua carranca foi substituída por um sorriso quando ela leu a carta que John havia colocado debaixo do travesseiro.

_Minha querida namorada,_

_Carregando minha amada bela adormecida para nossa cama na noite passada, eu tinha esperança de representar o papel de príncipe encantado, mas infelizmente o destino tinha outra coisa em mente. Enquanto você procurava pelas palavras certas para me descrever, meu coração continuava gritando que só existe um título que eu quero na sua mente quando você pensar em mim... sua alma gêmea pela eternidade._

_Nunca me deixe, Marguerite. Não posso imaginar um mundo sem você._

_Seu fiel,_

_John_

Seu coração derreteu-se sobre as palavras de John, e ela olhou com arrependimento para o travesseiro caído, agora a alguns pés da cama. Ela inclinou-se para pegá-lo.

Uma vez de volta ao seu lugar apropriado na cama, ela colocou ambos os braços em volta do rechonchudo travesseiro e colocou a cabeça e ombros ao longo dele. Sorriu lembrando os momentos felizes que ela tinha compartilhado com John naquele travesseiro, nessa pequena cama, e decidiu levantar e vestir-se para o café. Ela tinha algumas coisas a consertar, e como John gostava de dizer, "nada como o tempo presente".

Mas antes, ela precisava responder a carta de John. Sentou-se a mesa e pegou papel e caneta da gaveta de cima e começou a escrever.

_Amado John,_

_Que visão eu devo ter sido na noite passada. Estou surpresa de você ter conseguido me carregar com todo aquele vinho dentro de mim. Normalmente eu lido melhor com a bebida do que isso, mas deve ter sido a excitação do planejamento para nossa celebração._

_E, então esta manhã! Como eu pude ser tão má com você? Prometo fazer as pazes, meu querido...realmente fazer as pazes com você desta vez. Meu comentário sobre não sermos casados foi de mau gosto, mesmo para mim._

_Com certeza, você vai descobrir que comigo a vida nunca é maçante._

_Sua amorosa,_

_Marguerite_

* * *

Roxton entrou na cozinha onde no lugar de Veronica no fogão, ele encontrou Malone fritando um pouco de carne de raptor que sobrou do jantar da noite anterior. A loira sentada em sua cadeira habitual, estava afundada na mesa segurando uma xícara de chá, enquanto Challenger colocava os pratos em volta da mesa

"Marguerite virá para o café esta manhã, ou ela também está se sentindo um pouco doente?" Challenger riu.

"Sua alteza talvez não poderá vir para o café esta manhã. Ela tem coisas melhores a fazer hoje!" respondeu Roxton com raiva.

Enquanto ele caminhava em direção a seu "velho quarto", Malone perguntou, "Onde você está indo Roxton?"

"Para o meu quarto. Preciso de meias limpas."

Apontando em direção ao quarto de Marguerite, ele disse, "Mas eu pensei que o seu quarto era para o outro lado."

"Meu outro quarto!"

"Problemas no paraíso, Roxton?" Malone reprovou.

"Se você hoje quer continuar usando a mão que usa para escrever, Neddy, eu sugiro que você cuide de sua vida," revidou Roxton sarcasticamente para o jovem jornalista.

Malone e Challenger trocaram olhares enquanto Roxton deixava a sala.

Quando ele voltou para a mesa da cozinha, alguns minutos depois, a carranca no seu rosto havia começado a suavizar, mas Challenger perguntou o mesmo, "John, você acordou mal-humorado esta manhã?"

Alguma coisa na pergunta de Challenger fez Roxton forçar um sorriso e ele respondeu com um maldoso piscar de olhos, "Não... Eu a deixei dormir um pouco mais."

O silencio caiu sobre a pequena área da cozinha, e então Veronica cuspiu seu chá rindo. Malone se dobrou rindo, enquanto Challenger tinha um olhar confuso no rosto. "Eu não entendi."

Malone inspirou o suficiente para dizer, "Roxton fez uma piada, Challenger."

"É, ha, ha... Roxton fez uma piada às minhas custas." a voz irritada de Marguerite foi ouvida aproximando-se da mesa. Roxton estremeceu e virou-se como se tivesse ouvido o tiro de um rifle na casa da árvore.

"Marguerite, você está em pé!" Bastou um único olhar para o embaraçado Roxton para saber que ele estava se sentindo um pouco tolo por fazer piada sobre o comportamento comum dela pela manhã. "E, você está particularmente linda esta manhã."

Marguerite levantou os olhos. "Boa tentativa, Roxton."

Malone inclinou-se e sussurrou para Roxton, "Você vai pagar por essa piada, meu amigo."

"Eu também ouvi, Malone."

"Ok...ok...não podemos parar com todo este barulho, por favor?" implorou Veronica. Levantando-se da mesa ela disse, "Vou pegar um pouco de café, Marguerite."

"Não, permita-me," disse Roxton, "isto é o mínimo que eu posso fazer."

"Muito menos!"

Challenger de repente começou a gargalhar dizendo, "Acabei de entender. Mal-humorada... deveria ser Marguerite!"

Todos gelaram enquanto Marguerite olhava furiosa para o distraído homem

"Bem, talvez eu deva dar início a alguns projetos no laboratório."

"E, eu tenho que verificar o perímetro da cerca," disse Malone.

Marguerite levantou e disse, "Esperem todos... ninguém sai da mesa. Veronica e eu temos avisos a dar. Relativo a nossa celebração em alguns dias." ela olhou em volta para os rostos surpresos e continuou. "Isso se todos ainda quiserem manter uma festa de natal no meio do verão."

"Claro que queremos, minha querida," Roxton sorriu para sua nova adorável colega de quarto enquanto ela tomava o seu café. Ele inclinou-se para sussurrar no seu ouvido, "Talvez nós possamos deixar os acontecimentos dessa manhã para trás." Seu sorriso velhaco era o suficiente para que seus joelhos enfraquecessem, aquele sorriso que ela achava mais e mais difícil de dizer não.

Quando ele se sentou na cadeira perto dela, Marguerite deslizou sua mão por debaixo da mesa colocando um pedaço de papel dobrado na dobra da manga de Roxton.

O rosto de Roxton se iluminou quando ele percebeu que ela havia encontrado a carta que ele havia deixado debaixo do travesseiro na noite passada.

"Conversamos depois," ela sussurrou de volta. Ela nunca conseguia permanecer brava com ele, não importava a transgressão. Podia-se dizer que ela havia nascido para o papel.

Assim que Marguerite obteve a aprovação de todos na sala de que a idéia da comemoração ainda era bem vinda, ela assumiu alegremente o papel de organizadora.

A lista que ela tirou do bolso da saia dava a cada morador da casa da árvore uma tarefa específica. Veronica estava encarregada de preparar o jantar de natal, Roxton iria trazer para casa uma ave gorda e suculenta... alguma coisa que lembrasse um peru de natal. Onde poderia haver peru no platô? Marguerite ainda fez saber que a Challenger e Malone foi dada a tarefa de encontrar a árvore certa para a decoração. Ninguém tinha certeza de que havia pinheiros no platô, pelo menos não próximo a casa da árvore, então eles fariam o melhor que pudessem.

"E o que você vai fazer, Marguerite, enquanto todos nós vamos estar nos matando para obedecer suas ordens," Malone interrogou a nomeada nova líder da casa.

"Eu estou encarregada da decoração. Considerando que eu sou a única na casa da árvore acostumada a estar cercada das coisas mais finas, é natural que eu assuma esta responsabilidade."

Todos olharam com desconfiança para a herdeira de longos cabelos negros e Roxton disse com as sobrancelhas levantadas, "Parece razoável para mim."

Todos suspiraram em uníssono pela aparente necessidade de Roxton de disfarçar sua falta de tato (mas tão engraçada) na observação que fizera de manhã, e Veronica acrescentou, "Deve ser amor."

"Oh, e Veronica e eu decidimos que todos se vestirão adequadamente para o jantar."

"Mas, Marguerite, nós homens não trouxemos nenhuma roupa elegante para a expedição. O que vamos vestir?" perguntou Challenger.

"Isso não vai ser problema. Veronica concordou..."

Sentindo que Marguerite estava chamando muito a atenção completou, "...concordei voluntariamente em compartilhar qualquer uma das roupas dos homens da expedição Layton que foram deixadas para trás quando..."

"Sim, e se não servir, eu posso fazer as mudanças," completou Marguerite. "E, não esqueçam dos presentes! No lugar de ficar escrevendo nomes, cada um dá a todos os outros um presente. Desse jeito podemos ter muitos presentes debaixo da árvore. Não precisam ser elaborados, qualquer coisa pequena... alguma coisa de vocês mesmos, ou alguma coisa que possam fazer facilmente. Afinal, nós temos apenas quatro dias para nos prepararmos para o natal em junho."

"Bem, Marguerite, parece que você tem tudo planejado até o último detalhe," disse Challenger. "Malone, você e eu temos que derrubar esta árvore o mais breve possível."

"Considerando que meu único trabalho é abater nosso jantar, suponho que não preciso fazer nada até o dia anterior," disse Roxton afundando confortavelmente no divã no salão.

"Errado!" Marguerite pegou-o pelo braço fazendo com que levantasse. "Preciso que você vá com Challenger e Malone e procure por folhagens com grãos vermelhos. Traga o máximo de ramos que puder."

"Mas... eu... pensei..."

"Preciso delas para minha decoração...Oh!...e algumas daquelas folhas verdes enormes que podemos usar para embrulhar os presentes."

Relutantemente, Roxton sorriu e balançou a cabeça. "Eu realmente a adoro quando ela assume o comando assim."

Antes que todos se encaminhassem para suas tarefas, Veronica perguntou, "Vocês tem algum pedido especial para o nosso jantar de natal?" ela olhou na direção de Roxton, "Além de uma gorda ave?"

Challenger foi o primeiro a falar. "Pudim de ameixa."

Ned perguntou timidamente, "Você sabe fazer recheio? Para a ave?"

"Recheio? Não tenho certeza de saber o que é isso, Malone. Talvez você possa escrever a receita para mim. Mais alguém tem alguma receita que queira escrever para me ajudar a fazer essa refeição perfeita para todos? Marguerite?"

"Eu? Não! Gostaria de poder ajudar. Mas eu não sei nada sobre receitas. Até na escola do convento havia empregados que cozinhavam as refeições."

"Bem, você poderia ter nos enganado, Marquerite. Achávamos que você tinha uma grande biblioteca de livros de culinária a julgar pelas deliciosas refeições com que você nos honrava..."

Roxton colocou a mão no ombro de Malone, e disse, "Uh...Malone, acho que já escutamos todas as piadas de que precisávamos esta manhã. Melhor começarmos com as tarefas da árvore e da decoração antes que Marguerite queira acrescentar mais alguma coisa a lista."

"Bem, volte o mais rápido que puder. Todos precisam escolher seus trajes hoje para que eu possa começar o conserto."

Enquanto Challenger e Marguerite encaminhavam-se para o elevador, Roxton virou-se para dar um leve beijo no rosto de Marguerite. "Eu vou ler enquanto estiver fora catando os galhos para sua decoração."

"Sinto que estou me derretendo de novo" pensou Marguerite enquanto sorria sabendo que tudo parecia estar novamente bem entre eles.

* * *

Várias horas depois, entrando através do portão no perímetro da cerca com suas contribuições para a festa, Challenger, Roxton e Malone ouviram alguém cantar na casa da árvore. As palavras eram em outro idioma e a melodia parecia como uma canção de ninar de natal, mas a voz era clara e angelical, quase etérea.

"Quem está cantando?" perguntou Malone.

"As palavras parecem ser em alemão. Você não acha que Veronica está cantando, acha?" perguntou Challenger.

Uma voz feminina vinda de trás disse, "Desculpe desaponta-los. Mas eu não falo nenhum idioma estrangeiro. Além disso estive no jardim a manhã toda."

"Bem, se não é Veronica só pode ser uma pessoa," disse Roxton.

"Marguerite!?" disseram em uníssono.

Quando Roxton e Challenger subiram no elevador para o salão da casa da árvore, Roxton disse com admiração, "Eu acredito que ela tem praticado."

Acariciando a barba, Challenger acenou. "E eu acredito que ela está amando."

A dica é que só assim o canto da mulher melhorou, baseado no fato dela estar apaixonada – por ele – o coração de Roxton estremeceu e ele corou. Ele sorriu enquanto colocava os galhos de sementes vermelhas junto ao coração, e dirigiu-se direto para o quarto que ele agora dividia com Marguerite. A cabeça de Marguerite estava abaixada sobre uma costura no seu colo, e ela não viu John entrar no quarto.

Descendo silenciosamente as escadas, ele parou no meio do caminho para escutar os tons doces que vinham da herdeira de cabelos negros sentada na cadeira na janela.

"Marguerite," ele chamou baixinho.

Ela ergueu-se assustada e rapidamente escondeu a costura atrás das costas. "John...o que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Este é o meu quarto também, Marguerite. Ou, você ainda não me perdoou por essa manhã?"

"Não, não foi o que eu quis dizer. Eu estou trabalhando no seu presente e gostaria de preservar o elemento surpresa para o dia de natal."

"Ok, eu prometo não olhar. Mas eu posso te dar um beijo?", ele deu mais alguns passos em direção a ela.

"Só um beijo pequeno", disse de forma intrigante.

Mais dois passos e o rosto dele estava a algumas polegadas do dela. Sem a tocar, ele se inclinou e seus lábios encontraram os dela, suavemente moldados, e então sua boca. Com um giro ele separou os lábios dela com os dele abrindo-os, ela sentiu seu quente e áspero hálito dentro da boca. Era como se ele estivesse soprando sua vida dentro dela. Ela poderia jurar que seus joelhos começavam a tremer.

"John, por que você faz isso comigo? Bem no meio do dia... e com a casa da árvore cheia de gente. Você sabe que não podemos... não podemos..."

"Diga, Marguerite. Quero escutar você dizer as palavras,"ordenou ele.

Ela respirou fundo antes de responder. "...fazer amor."

Ele se afastou, sorrindo por saber que estava tudo bem novamente com eles. Com uma rápida piscada ele disse, "Eu posso esperar. A noite está longe apenas algumas horas."

Recuperando o próprio fogo do beijo que ela tinha acabado de experimentar, ela suspirou e lutou para se recompor.

"Vire-se."

Roxton olhou confuso.

"Vire-se para que eu possa esconder seu presente."

Virando-se de costas para ela, ele comprimiu os olhos fechados, "Ok, meus olhos estão fechados."

Ela colocou a não concluída peça debaixo da almofada da cadeira, virando-se e tocando suavemente as costas de Roxton, andou até a pequena cama que eles compartilhavam e sentou apoiando as costas na parede.

Roxton sentou-se na cama ao lado dela e envolveu ambos os braços em volta dela, trazendo-a para perto de seu peito

"E o que minha adoravel garota fez o dia todo enquanto eu estava catando os cachos?"

"Oh...isto e aquilo. Mais planos para a comemoração. Escolher meu vestido para a festa, escolher uma roupa para você."

"Você escolheu? Pensei que deixaríamos que eu escolhesse."

""Bem, pensei que pudesse ser uma boa idéia se nossos trajes combinassem. Você sabe, as cores certas, juntas as texturas certas..."

John jogou a cabeça para trás e riu. "Marguerite, você faz cada dia ser um prazer. Nunca sei o que você vai dizer ou fazer depois."

"E, isso é uma coisa ruim?"

"Não, meu amor...é uma coisa boa" ele a abraçou fortemente, interrompendo por um momento e então perguntando, "Que canção era aquela que você estava cantando quando eu cheguei? Parecia alemão."

"E era... é. É uma canção de ninar de natal que alguém que eu conheci costumava cantar."

"Alguém que você conheceu durante a guerra? Foi na época em que você viveu com a família na Alemanha?"

Ela assentiu.. "A mãe costumava cantar para sua filha na hora de dormir. Eu me lembro estar deitada em minha própria cama ouvindo e fingindo ter novamente oito anos e imaginando que era minha própria mãe cantando pra mim."

Marguerite levantou-se de repente e olhou pela janela.

"Desculpe. Eu não queria aborrece-la falando de memórias passadas."

Marguerite tentou ocupar-se colocando algumas das meias de John na gaveta da cômoda. Ele se juntou a ela na janela, virando-a para encara-lo. "Marguerite, olhe para mim. Existe alguma coisa sobre o que você queira falar? Você sabe, sou um ouvinte muito bom."

"Estou bem... de verdade eu estou, John. Foi a muito tempo atrás. Fazia tempo que eu não pensava nessa época da minha vida. Toda essa conversa sobre natal deve ter trazido de volta." Ela se afastou e andando até as escadas.

"Está ficando tarde e Veronica talvez precise de ajuda na cozinha. E... eu preciso ver que tipo de árvore meus pequenos ajudantes me trouxeram hoje. Onde estão os galhos com as sementes? Você lembrou de trazer muitas delas, não lembrou?"

Apesar de aparentemente ela ter voltado a ser a velha Marguerite, John sabia que ter falado sobre o tempo que ela estivera na Alemanha a tinha incomodado. Ele imaginava se tinha alguma coisa a ver com os "demônios passados" que ela tinha falado naquela noite na floresta. Bem, isso tinha que esperar por outra hora. Aparentemente, ela não estava pronta para lhe contar nada agora, ele teria que aguardar e dar-lhe a chance de vir a ele por sua própria vontade.

Ele a seguiu escada acima até a cozinha, esperando não ter que esperar por muito tempo.

* * *

Naquela noite, Marguerite supervisionou a montagem da árvore no salão. Ninguém sabia que espécie de árvore era, mas era em forma cônica com galhos estendidos e, ainda bem, propiciou o comentário de Marguerite. "Posso trabalhar com isso."

A grande quantidade de ramos que Roxton tinha trazido também foram aprovadas por ela. Todos os preparativos estavam indo esplendidamente.

* * *

Durante os próximos dois dias, a casa da árvore era um alvoroço de excitação. Marguerite pendurou guirlandas de papeis vermelhos e verdes para decorar a árvore, e cuidou de amarrar pequenas e finas velas no máximo de galhos possíveis. Uma estrela foi cortada usando um papel brilhante prateado que encontraram enfiado em um velho baú no antigo quarto dos pais de Veronica.

Challenger e Malone escolheram trajes apropriados no armário do quarto abandonado e ambos ajustaram-se bem, exceto pelas mangas compridas, tarefa que Marguerite ficou muito feliz de assumir. Roxton já tinha seu traje escolhido para ele por mãos muito capazes, mas pelo menos ele teria o prazer de poder ficar perto de seu novo amor e tê-la medindo o tamanho de seu braço.

No entanto, ele insistiu em estar no quarto enquanto os outros dois homens estavam experimentando as alterações. A propósito, ele mantinha vigilância, um deles acreditava que ele estava com uma pontinha de ciúmes, alguma coisa que não foi detectada por Marguerite. Ela se animou quando ele, por brincadeira, insistiu em agir como assistente.

Um dia antes da festa, Veronica estava ocupada no jardim colhendo vegetais para a entrada do jantar. Ela ainda não tinha certeza sobre o prato que Ned tinha pedido – "recheio". Ele tentara lhe explicar, mas ela não conseguia entender porque colocar comida dentro da ave enquanto ela estava assando no forno. Deve ser um costume americano. Certamente não era nada que ela tivesse experimentado. Mas por Ned ela estava disposta a tentar.

* * *

Finalmente chegou o grande dia e os moradores da casa da árvore acordaram naquela manhã surpreendidos com a queda de temperatura, que havia caído pelo menos 20 graus durante a noite.

"Bom dia, meu amor. Feliz natal," John cumprimentou Marguerite doce e suavemente. Ela se aninhou-se ao homem com que agora compartilhava sua cama, não somente em antecipação a sua paixão que sabia que ele seguiria com prazer, mas também por causa da leve friagem no ar.

"É minha imaginação, ou a temperatura caiu durante a noite?"

"Bem, está um pouquinho mais frio esta manhã, mas tenho certeza que eu poderei encontrar um modo de aquecer nós dois." O que você acha se eu...". Ele concluiu sua sugestão enquanto sussurrava em seu ouvido algo que fez com que ela ficasse de queixo caído e arregalasse os olhos."

"John!! Que rapaz travesso você está essa manhã". Papai Noel vai deixar um pedaço de carvão na sua meia se você continuar com esse tipo de conversa," ela sorriu no travesseiro. "Mas, parece divertido."

"Que mulher devassa você é Miss Krux. Quanto tempo nós temos antes de precisarmos nos juntar aos outros lá em cima?"

"Acredite...tempo suficiente para qualquer coisa que você tenha em mente."

"Ele puxou o lençol por cima da cabeça de ambos criando uma espécie de barraca, e Marguerite começou a rir e gritar quando John começou a beija-la, começando pelo topo da cabeça e continuando lentamente até seu destino final...seus dedos do pé.

* * *

Uma hora depois, com todos reunidos no salão, Marguerite acendeu as velas na árvore dando um gostoso brilho a casa da árvore. A iluminação suave dava um efeito agradável enquanto lá fora o céu começava a ficar escuro e sombrio.

"Até parece que vai nevar," avisou Malone, inclinando-se na varanda para olhar as nuvens inchadas no céu.

"Neve? Meu deus, aí seria um natal de verdade, não seria?" disse Challenger. "Que bom desejo de natal isso poderia ser."

Com seu cepticismo normal, Marguerite disse, "Acho que precisaria de um milagre para nevar. Altamente improvável, eu diria."

"Veronica, você já viu neve no platô?" perguntou Roxton.

"Vi neve nas montanhas altas no norte do platô, mas nunca vi neve realmente caindo. Meus pais costumavam falar sobre isso, como se fosse algo que só acontecesse no natal. Eles tentaram descrever para mim e me mostraram fotos, mas de alguma forma eu nunca consegui entender o conceito completamente."

"Seria o máximo ter neve no natal, não seria?" Malone completou a conversa.

* * *

Às 5 horas, uma hora antes do jantar, todos retornaram para o salão para a troca de presentes que tinham sido colocados na árvore naquela manhã. O chão em volta da árvore estava coberto com presentes de todos os tamanhos e formas, alguns embrulhados em tecido, outros em grandes folhas verdes que Roxton foi mandado trazer alguns dias antes.

Todos estavam vestidos com seus trajes elegantes, habilidosamente reformados pela costureira, Marguerite. Roxton ficou impressionado com o talento dela nos últimos dias quando ele ficava olhando-a desfazer costuras de vestidos, casacos e calças de ternos para refaze-los conforme o tamanho de cada um. Roxton deleitou-se ao ter suas mãos passando ao longo do seu braço, e então suas pernas. Por causa do prazer distinto que isso lhe trouxe, ele havia insistido em estar presente quando ela tirou as mesmas medidas de Malone e Challenger.

Challenger, como o mais velho membro do grupo foi convidado a entregar seus presentes primeiro. Quando as duas mulheres abriram seus presentes, seus gritos de alegria poderiam ser ouvidos por todo o caminho até a vila de Zanga.

Marguerite mal podia conter sua excitação. "Como você fez isso, George?"

"Bem, na verdade minha querida, é apenas ciência elementar básica. Você só mistura um pouco de álcool com óleos de essências de algum espécime floral elementar, adiciona um pouco de sabão e ai surge..."

"Espuma de banho!!! Eu te amo, George!" A herdeira jogou ambos os braços em volta do pescoço do cientista e deu-lhe um sonoro beijo na bochecha. Para não ficar atrás de sua nova amiga, Veronica fez o mesmo.

"Bem, não posso dizer que eu já usei isso antes, mas se Marguerite está feliz, deve ser algo maravilhoso."

"Você vai adorar isso, Veronica. Agora, nosso único problema é quem vai usar a banheira primeiro!" Uma olhou para a outra e disseram ao mesmo tempo, "Tiramos no palitinho!"

Challenger usou quase a mesma fórmula básica nos presentes de Roxton e Malone, apenas tirou o sabão e criou alguma coisa parecida com loção pós barba.

Malone usou seu talento de escritor para escrever promessas a Challenger e Roxton para realizar algumas tarefas diárias para os dois homens pelo próximo mês. Para Marguerite, ele escreveu um folhetim com ela como personagem principal, um lisonjeiro personagem que agradou imensamente a Marguerite.

Para Veronica, ele aceitou a sugestão do caçador residente e lhe escreveu uma carta dizendo o que tinha no coração. Uma carta que quando Veronica leu para si mesma, a fez corar, e um sorriso se espalhou por seu rosto inocente.

Aparentemente, todos haviam usado seus talentos pessoais para criar presentes para os outros. Marguerite colocou suas habilidades únicas como costureira para criar um colete novo para Roxton. O de couro estava desfiando rápido e precisava ser substituído. Para Veronica, ela pegou todos os seus lenços, guardou um par, e embrulhou-os no restante do material que sobrou do colete de Roxton. Onde Veronica iria usa-los era um mistério, mas pelo menos eles ficariam lindos pendurados em um gancho na parede do quarto de sua nova amiga.

Ela tinha notado que o rosto de Malone ia ficando miseravelmente queimado em suas excursões e decidiu fazer-lhe um chapéu. É claro que não era tão viril quanto o que Roxton usava, mas caiu bem e protegeria aqueles cristalinos olhos azuis que Veronica parecia amar tanto.

Challenger havia sido um desafio. O que dar a um homem que parecia não precisar de nada, apenas da solidão de seu laboratório? Finalmente ela resolveu dar-lhe dois candelabros de prata que ela colocara ao preparar a bagagem para a expedição em Londres.

Ela lembrou ter se divertido quando a criada perguntou por que ela estava embalando algo tão pesado e inapropriado para uma jornada a selva. Ela respondeu, "Você não viu Lord John Roxton, ou não estaria fazendo essa pergunta. Eu estou esperando por uma noite quando eles proverão uma iluminação sutil para um jantar no meio da selva Amazônica." Bem, agora eles iriam iluminar algum canto escuro do laboratório de Challenger.

Veronica prendeu o fôlego quando Marguerite abriu seu presente para ela. Quando os olhos de Marguerite pousaram na vestimenta dobrada, ela ofegou. "Oh, Veronica...o roupão de seda do seu pai." Ela abraçou a jovem caçadora e com lágrima nos olhos, beijou-a no rosto. "Você lembrou."

Para Roxton ela reformou a besta que ele tinha começado muitos, muitos meses atrás, mas tinha desistido para perseguir outros interesses . Interesses sobre os quais nem Roxton nem Marguerite se preocupavam em falar, mas que ela tinha certeza terem sido a muito perdoados. Talvez não completamente esquecidos, mas com certeza perdoados.

Para Challenger, ela encontrou alguns, há muito tempo esquecidos, diários da expedição Layton onde ela esperava que ele achasse algo estimulante e útil para os projetos que ele dirigia no canto da casa da árvore.

Malone tinha sido um problema. Não sabendo o que dar ao homem que tinha mexido com suas ingênuas emoções, ela pediu conselho a Marguerite. Aparentemente, ambos, Malone e Veronica, procuraram conselho das duas pessoas que pareciam mais experientes nos assuntos do amor, e ambos escreveram cartas um para o outro, tentando colocar em palavras o que estava em seus corações. Era definitivamente uma promessa de outro amor desabrochando na casa nas árvores, tão alta acima da selva.

Roxton, sabendo que Veronica era ruim com um rifle, pegara uma página da lista de natal de Malone e escreveu a promessa de dar a ela aulas sobre o manuseio de armas de fogo. Malone achou uma boa idéia, mas, assim como Roxton havia insistido em estar presente agindo como assistente de Marguerite, ele agora insistiu em estar presente durante as aulas com o belo caçador.

Para Malone, ele ofereceu-se para treina-lo na arte do boxe, que Malone a tempos admirava em Roxton. Malone, ha muito tempo, queria impressionar Veronica, mas sentia que até agora nunca tinha conseguido.

Assim como Marguerite havia tido dificuldades em encontrar o que dar a Challenger, Roxton experimentou o mesmo problema. O que dar a um homem que ele admirava tanto, que ele sabia ser a chave para que eles encontrassem a saída do platô? O que ele poderia dar-lhe que lhe mostrasse o respeito e admiração que sentia por ele? Então lhe ocorreu que o professor não havia trazido nenhum de seus diplomas ou condecorações na expedição. Foi quando lhe veio a idéia de criar um certificado de reconhecimento com as palavras:

OS RESIDENTES DESTA CASA DA ÁRVORE

RECONHECEM COM GRATIDÃO O

TALENTO SEM IGUAL E REALIZAÇÕES DO

PROFESSOR GEORGE CHALLENGER

HOMEM DE VISÃO

POR SEMPRE SER A LUZ

DA CIÊNCIA E NATUREZA

NESTA NOSSA CASA NOVA

O MUNDO PERDIDO

Ele havia enfeitado com bordas de flores de lis, e com a ajuda de Veronica, construiu uma moldura para o certificado, que podia ser pendurada na parede do laboratório do cientista.

As lágrimas surgiram nos olhos do cientista quando ele desembrulhou e leu as palavras que Roxton havia escrito.

"Estou emocionado, Roxton. Não sei o que dizer."

"Bem, é o primeiro na casa da árvore," disse Marguerite também segurando as lágrimas. Ela não podia evitar de se sentir emocionada pelo sentimentalismo que Roxton estava demonstrando em seu primeiro natal no platô.

Ele deixou o presente de Marguerite por último. Durante os últimos dias, ela o havia visto entrar sorrateiro no quarto de Malone, ardorosamente escrevendo alguma coisa. Ele não a deixava ficar em qualquer lugar perto do quarto de Malone. E, tinha aparentemente encontrado um bom esconderijo para o presente em questão quando ele não estava por perto para vigiar. Realmente, Marguerite havia procurado, esperando achar uma pista sobre o que seu novo amor poderia estar pensando para um presente de natal apropriado. Ele já lhe havia dado sua seu mais precioso bem, o anel dele que ele diminuiu para ela com as mais adoráveis safiras.

Lentamente, ela desembrulhou o pequeno pacote quadrado que sentiu com suspeita ser um livro. O embrulho foi finalmente removido. Todos ficaram em silêncio observando a reação de Marguerite a...

"Um livro de receitas!? Você fez um livro de receitas?" disse ela arregalando os olhos.

Ninguém tinha certeza de como ela tinha reagido ao que parecia uma tentativa de fazer uma brincadeira, até que ela riu e abraçou o pescoço dele.

"Bem, definitivamente isso é algo que você não tem, você disse que não tinha nenhuma idéia de receitas. E, eu achei que quando Veronica estivesse visitando Assai..."

"Roxton, você é tão meigo me fazendo um livro de receitas. E sei que você trabalhou nele por dias. Por causa disso eu adorei."

Roxton tinha um sorriso encabulado quando inclinou-se no ombro dela e disse timidamente. "Uh...tem uma certa receita que pode lhe interessar. Você vai encontra-la na página 12."

Rapidamente ela abriu na página sugerida e descobriu de quê era a receita... guisado de esquilo!

"Guisado de esquilo?" disse ela incrédula. "Oh espere. Tem mais alguma coisa aqui. Uma carta." Ela olhou para ele com olhos ternos, sabendo do efeito que todas as cartas dele tinha em seu temperamento. Esta deveria ser muito especial para ele para ser dada a ela como presente de natal

Ela desdobrou a carta e começou a ler.

_Minha querida amada,_

_Desde a primeira noite que você falou comigo, tenho apenas um pensamento em minha mente... faze-la minha esposa._

_Sei que você ainda é reticente em falar sobre um futuro, mas eu preciso lhe dizer o que está no meu coração. Depois de estar com você, eu agora não poderia nunca mais ser completamente feliz a menos que você concorde em se casar comigo._

_Eu não tenho muito a lhe oferecer aqui no platô exceto meu amor imortal e devoção. Mas quando retornarmos a Londres, eu posso preencher qualquer e todos os desejos do seu coração._

_Diga sim, Marguerite, e eu lhe prometo permanecer sempre devotado a você e ao nosso amor como estou hoje. Case comigo, Marguerite, e eu nunca a perderei de vista._

_Desesperadamente apaixonado_

_John_

O sorriso rapidamente deixou o rosto e ela olhou para ele com olhos assustados e amedrontados. Antes de deixar a mesa e correr para o balcão, ela deixou cair a carta junto ao livro de receitas.

Enquanto Roxton rapidamente a seguia para o balcão, Malone pegou a carta curioso para saber o que havia causado a súbita mudança no comportamento de Marguerite

"Malone, isto é pessoal. Talvez você não devesse ler," alertou Veronica.

"Tarde demais. Bem, não sei qual é o problema. Tudo o que ele fez foi pedi-la em casamento. Por que isso a aborreceu?"

Challenger falou em defesa dela. "Há muito mais do que qualquer um de nós sabe... ou deveria saber. Isto é entre Roxton e Marguerite. Sugiro que, por enquanto, eles tenham um pouco de privacidade. Vamos chamá-los quando o jantar estiver na mesa."

Veronica olhou o casal no balcão desejando muito ir até sua amiga e conforta-la, mas Roxton estava fazendo o mesmo naquele momento. Sem dúvida, tentando convence-la de que este era o passo final na relação deles.

Roxton moveu-se para o lado de Marguerite e tocou levemente seus cabelos, não tendo certeza de que ela queria que ele a tocasse naquele momento. Ela não se afastou, o que era um bom sinal, mas os olhos dela ainda estavam cheios de apreensão.

"Marguerite, eu não queria aborrece-la. Pensei que talvez você soubesse o que ia acontecer, que não seria surpresa. Você sabe o quanto você significa para mim, o quanto estarmos juntos significa para mim. Eu sempre acreditei que seria feliz apenas por saber que você me ama, mas desde quando estamos vivendo juntos... bem... eu não conheço as palavras para descrever a felicidade que você me trouxe. É errado querer que dure o resto de nossas vidas?"

"Não é errado, John. Eu só não sei se essa é a hora certa de assumir tal compromisso."

"É a hora certa para mim. Eu esperava que você sentisse da mesma forma."

"Oh, John, você prometeu me dar tempo para me acostumar a essa nova situação."

"Eu quero que você tenha todo o tempo... para ter certeza. Eu lhe darei todo tempo que você precisar, Marguerite. Esta carta que eu lhe escrevi, eu quis por as palavras preto no branco. Eu queria torna-las reais, para sentir que era real. Queria que você soubesse que meu amor por você é real. Sinto muito se entendi mal seus sinais. Você me deu esperança nessas duas últimas semanas de que estaria pronta para falar do futuro. Acho que eu estava errado."

"John, você não estava errado em perguntar. Eu só não sei como lhe responder."

"De que você tem medo, Marguerite? Você não está com medo de que eu lhe deixe, está?"

"Não é com você que eu estou preocupada. Uma das qualidades que eu amo tanto em você é sua capacidade de ser tão fiel ao que está em seu coração. E eu sei que eu estou em seu coração, John. Eu sei que isso é real. Mas..."

"Mas...'demonios do passado'. É isso que ainda incomoda você?

Marguerite concordou e olhou para longe. Ela havia mostrado seu lado vulnerável a este homem tantas vezes. Ela não queria mostrar agora. Não hoje. Ela queria permanecer forte. Fez força para não chorar.

John abaixou a cabeça desanimado. Ele sabia que ela não estava rejeitando sua proposta. Ele sabia que ela o amava, mas o que em seu passado a impedia de permitir a si mesma desfrutar todo o prazer que esse amor podia trazer a sua vida?

"Vocês vão entrar? Acho que Veronica está quase pronta para servir o jantar."

"Eu vou em alguns minutos. Só preciso de um tempo sozinha." Quando John não respondeu, ela virou-se e seu coração quase se partiu vendo-o parado, parecendo tão desamparado.

"Tudo vai ficar bem, John. Nós ainda nos amamos, não é?" Ela estendeu a mão e acariciou seu rosto não barbeado. "Só não desista de mim... ok?"

"Eu nunca vou desistir de nós." Ele pegou a mão dela, beijando-a, então virou-se e andou de volta à cozinha onde todos estavam começando a se reunir na mesa de jantar. Ele passou por Veronica em seu caminho para juntar-se a Marguerite no balcão.

"Talvez você possa faze-la se sentir melhor. Parece que eu não tive muito sucesso.".

Veronica acenou e andou para a parte mais distante do balcão onde Marguerite olhava pensativamente para o platô.

"Marguerite, eu não entendo. Por que você ficou tão aborrecida com a proposta de Roxton? Não fique tão chocada. Malone leu a carta depois que você deixou a sala e nos falou o que dizia."

"O bom e velho Malone."

"Pensei que você amasse o Roxton."

"Eu o amo. E, eu sei que casar com ele seria a coisa certa para mim, mas não tenho certeza de que seria o certo para John."

"Do que você está falando?"

"Eu dou azar a qualquer um que me ame. Alguma coisa ruim sempre acontece a eles. Sei que parece superstição, mas não quero arriscar com John. Ele significa muito para mim."

"O que você precisa é de um sinal."

"Um sinal?"

"Minha mãe costumava me contar que quando ela era criança e tinha que tomar decisões, sempre pedia por um sinal para mostrar se o que ela estava fazendo era certo ou não. Talvez seja do que você precisa."

"E como ela pedia por esse sinal?"

"Ela fazia um pedido, normalmente na primeira estrela da noite."

"Você diz...'brilha brilha estrelinha, a primeira estrela que eu ver esta noite'...aquela?"

"Não machuca. Está ficando escuro. Aposto que se você olhar para o lado certo do céu, você verá a primeira estrela da noite. Só não leve muito tempo, o jantar está quase pronto."

Veronica voltou para a cozinha deixando Marguerite procurando no crepúsculo do céu pelo brilho da primeira estrela. Quando ela avistou, começou a fazer seu pedido.

"Brilha brilha estrelinha, a primeira estrela que eu ver esta noite. Eu desejo... desejo que aconteça hoje à noite. Ok, aqui vai. Eu desejo um sinal. Preciso de um sinal milagroso. Alguma coisa que me mostre que casar com John é a coisa certa para nós dois. Por favor, me mande um sinal milagroso." Ela se voltou para entrar na casa da árvore, então como se lembrando de alguma coisa que tinha esquecido voltou-se para o céu acrescentando rapidamente "...e logo."

Ela voltou para a mesa da cozinha e seus amigos com grande esperança no coração. Seu desejo tinha que se realizar.

Roxton, sempre um cavalheiro, levantou-se e ajudou-a com sua cadeira. Ela estendeu a mão apertando a dele, deixando-o saber que ele continuava próximo e querido ao coração dela.

Veronica se superou com a refeição de natal. Roxton abatera um gordo faisão selvagem que se mostrou tão saboroso quanto qualquer ganso feito em Londres. Os outros pratos estavam perfeitos.

"Veronica teve ajuda de Roxton no 'recheio'.Vamos olhar em meu novo livro de receitas e ver se está lá." Marguerite parecia ter recuperado sua excitação pela comemoração sabendo agora que Roxton seria suficientemente paciente para lhe dar tempo para ponderar sobre sua proposta.

Todos riram da referencia de Marguerite ao livro de receita dela e todos pareciam estar apreciando a refeição de natal e sua renovada camaradagem à mesa. Malone especialmente parecia agarrar-se em cada palavra de Veronica. Agora que eles dois haviam oficialmente começado a se cortejar, parecia que um não conseguia tirar os olhos do outro. Malone ficou encantado de que a sugestão de Roxton da carta para Verônica tinha sido a chave que ele precisava para trazê-la para um entendimento.

E pelo seu Ned, Veronica conseguiu surgir com um prato tão próximo da descrição de "recheio" que Malone havia lhe dado.

Depois da refeição, Veronica carregou para a mesa a sobremesa especial que Challenger havia pedido, pudim de ameixa. Parecia que todos estavam tendo aquilo que haviam desejado.

Ela colocou a maravilhosamente cheirosa torta em frente a Challenger. "Veronica, traga o conhaque e os fósforos. Você está a ponto de ver algo glorioso. Algo que você provavelmente nunca viu antes."

Quando Challenger verteu o conhaque sobre o pudim e acendeu, todos se divertiram com o brilho que veio da mesa. Veronica parecia ser a mais impressionada de todos.

"Veronica, você nunca viu flambar um pudim antes?" perguntou Challenger.

Veronica continuou sem palavras e finalmente estendeu a mão e apontou para o balcão. "Veja...é-é...é assim que a neve se parece?"

Todos os rostos se viraram para o balcão onde mal se acumulava uma camada fina de partículas brancas que caiam do céu. Todos suspiraram e correram para o corrimão, inclinando-se para tocar e experimentar os flocos de neve caindo do céu escuro, todos menos Veronica e Marguerite.

"Foi isso que você desejou Marguerite?" Veronica perguntou espantada.

Balançando a cabeça, ela disse, "Tudo que eu pedi foi um sinal milagroso. Alguma coisa que me mostrasse que casar com John era certo. Eu nunca imaginei que só sinal seria...neve."

Roxton apressou-se em juntar-se as duas mulheres hipnotizadas. "Vocês duas não vem ver a neve? Veronica, eu pensava que você seria a primeira a querer experimentar o milagre."

"Bem, na verdade, John... é um fenômeno científico criado por..."

"George!" disseram em uníssono.

Ele parou quando sentiu quatro pares de olhos direto nele e concordou resignado dizendo, "É um milagre."

* * *

Naquela noite, Marguerite sentou-se na cama lendo seu novo livro de receitas, John escorregou para a cama que eles dividiam e colocou o braço ao redor dela.

"Foi um grande dia, não foi?"

Marguerite baixou o livro, virou-se para ele e hesitante começou. "Bem, ainda não terminou completamente. John, sobre sua carta. Tomei uma decisão."

"Tão rápido? Pensei que você levaria algum tempo para pensar sobre isto, quero dizer, ter certeza."

"Tive tempo para pensar sobre isso, John. Quase três anos eu pensei sobre isso."

Ela tirou o anel de seu dedo e colocou na mão dele.

Seus olhos ficaram tristes. "Oh, não Marguerite. Você não está devolvendo o anel. Por favor, eu quero você..."

Ela descansou seu dedo em seus lábios para silencia-lo "Apenas pelo tempo suficiente para coloca-lo na outra mão." Ela estendeu a mão esquerda que ele gentilmente segurou, e com os olhos nunca deixando os dela ele colocou o anel no dedo apropriado, então beijando a palma de sua mão.

Os olhos de Roxton cintilavam enquanto ele olhava para aquela mulher que tinha trazido tanto prazer a sua vida, e com um pequeno vacilo na voz disse, "Vou passar o resto de minha vida fazendo com que você nunca se arrependa desta decisão, Marguerite."

"Não haverá nenhum arrependimento de minha parte, John... posso lhe prometer."

Os lábios que tinham gentilmente acariciado sua mão segundos antes agora focalizavam seus lábios. "Vou passar o resto de minha vida fazendo-a feliz."

"Você já me faz feliz, John, mas e você? Você é feliz?"

"Imensuravelmente! Você aceitando minha proposta, neve no natal, meu novo colete, o que mais alguém poderia querer?"

Ela levantou seus acetinados olhos cinza, "Uma saída do platô, talvez?"

"Acharemos o caminho de volta Marguerite. Nós nunca pararemos de procurar."

"Oh, John... e se nós nunca encontrarmos o caminho para casa... de volta para Londres?"

"Então este quarto, e esta pequena cama, será nossa casa. Marguerite, você ainda não percebeu que enquanto você e eu estivermos juntos... estaremos em casa?"

**Fim**


End file.
